Shatteredstar
Shatteredstar is a gorgeous long-haired white she-cat with eyes that have both blue and yellow colouring in each eye. History Shatteredstar was one of the four kits born to Quailsong and Shellstorm in an Ancient ThunderClan. Shatteredkit wasn't named until her eyes opened alongside her siblings, and was named Shatteredkit for the odd pattern in her eyes, oddly enough two eye colours being prominent in both eyes, blue and gold. She was revered for this, viewed as a gorgeous molly though oddly had no real interest in most the toms and mollies in her own clan. She had a normal apprenticeship as Shatteredpaw, gaining the name Shatteredeyes for her odd eyes, and soon found herself patrolling the Thunder-Shadow border by herself, bumping into a ShadowClan warrior named Twistedbranch. She had no idea of his original intentions of bumping into her, though found herself enarmoured by the handsome tom instead, and insisted they meet again, much to the tom's surprise. They did so, and soon after many more visits Shatteredeyes fell pregnant with Twistedbranch's kits, and Twistedbranch finally came to ThunderClan to beg for help after finally letting Shatteredeyes know of what was happening in ShadowClan. After Hollowstar's execution and Twistedstar's rise into leadership, Shatteredeyes was soon made deputy once her kits were made apprentices by the dying leader, and only moons later became a leader herself, becoming Shatteredstar. She secretly met with her mate still, keeping both clans in alliance with one another, and died seasons after Twistedstar after a battle with WindClan, and now walks alongside Twistedstar and her kits in StarClan. Personality Shatteredstar is a very outgoing, adventurous, rebellious, and bright molly, tending to love having fun and living her life to the fullest. She's kind, a bit naive, and very open-minded as well, but can be very protective, intelligent, and strategic as well. Shatteredstar is a very peace-loving cat, though isn't afraid of fighting to defend her clan, and can be pretty feisty and hot-headed when annoyed or challenged, as she's very competitive and loves a good one. She's confident and courageous too, and very quick-witted. She's fun to talk to, good-humoured, and was an amazing mother to her kits as well, and a good leader too. Relationships Twistedstar Shatteredstar loves Twistedstar despite their difference in clan, and though their statuses as deputies and then eventually leaders did make seeing one another more difficult it never dampened Shatteredstar's love for the tom. She found his very mysterious at times but charming and supported him through his time trying to overthrow Hollowstar, proud of him for being able to break away from his tight reign over ShadowClan to save it. Trivia * Shatteredstar is pansexual * Shatteredstar is a slightly taller than average Turkish Angora * Shatteredstar's eye colours are due to a more rare form of heterochromia called heterochromia iridum. Kin Mate: * Twistedstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Daughters: * Maplespeck: Deceased, verified StarClan member * Amberstem: Deceased, verified StarClan member Sons: * Flintshine: Deceaed, verified StarClan member * Addertooth: Deceased, verified StarClan member Father: * Shellstorm: Deceased, verified StarClan member Mother: * Quailsong: Deceased, verified StarClan member Category:ThunderClan Category:StarClan Category:Afterlife Category:Clan Cats